


The Golden Commander

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Okay maybe a little plot, Post Game, Romance, Spoilers, but nothing heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen lifted me from my seat and then settled into where I had been, a hand sliding into my robe to rest at my hip as he held me close. “I hope you realize that I am hopelessly in love with you. I think I have been since I first saw you.” <br/>I sighed and settled into him deeper, setting my legs over the arm of the chair and crossing them, exposing one long leg, “I think I fell in love with you the moment Cassandra introduced us. You were strong and sure, it seemed as if you knew exactly what I had to do when I had not the first clue where to start or where to go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was largely inspired by a commission I received from kikiface, a wonderful artist on tumblr who depicted Cullen so well in gleaming golden armor that I immediately had to write about it. Please go check her out and give her love! She also has commissions currently open for anyone wanting some Cullen goodness for themselves. ;)

Everything after Corypheus was defeated was thrown into sharp relief. When we were all fighting for our lives and to save the world, it was painful to look around and think about everything you had to lose. So I spent as much time as possible either forcefully forgetting the threat existed and living fully in the moment, or I refused to taking in what was around me, not wanting to think about losing it.

The time I spent with Cullen was different. Whenever we were together, walking the wilds or within the walls of Skyhold, everything was colorful and sharp. The very air around him was heavy with life and vitality, with the essence of what the commander was. Cullen was everything I wanted, and everything I wanted to be. He was strong, able to overcome his demons and fight for what he believed in. He was handsome and kind, not allowing his pride to get in the way of his compassion and will to help others. Greatest of all, he was loving, so achingly loving that just looking at him made my chest hurt.

Cullen made short order of arranging a break for us both immediately after Josephine’s party. One month to ourselves, free to do what we wanted where we wanted before we had to return to Skyhold and our duties within the Inquisition.

At first I was hesitant, but Cullen cornered me in my quarters, his hands on the wall to either side of my head and leaned down to look me in the eye. “Elena, we have been fighting non-stop for _ages._ We took one break in all that time, and that was merely for a week in the wilds. We need a break before we can do anything more, my dear, or we’ll be liable to collapse in the middle of a meeting.”

I bit my lip and looked up at him, “But Cullen-“

“No buts, _Inquisitor,”_ he said, “We are taking a vacation, and we are spending it at a Chateau in the Graves which the Inquisition had renovated solely so the higher ups could use it as a retreat.”

“Not the haunted one?” I asked wearily, putting my hands on his chest and tipping my head back.

He smiled, “No, my dear, not the haunted one. Maker knows no one wanted to go near that place, even after you cleared it out.”

I got up on my toes and kissed him then, “I suppose we’re taking a vacation then.”

He pulled me close, “We leave tomorrow then.”

I spent the night in my quarters, packing for both Cullen and myself. While I was out closing a rift, Leliana had moved all of Cullen’s possessions into my quarters. She claimed, correctly, that a turret with only half a roof was _not_ the rightful place of the Commander of the Inquisition. Cullen insisted that he only needed a small amount of things for the trip, but the ride there was at least three days and he hardly packed enough for that amount of time.

I filled three trunks with clothing for us both, a small box of toiletries, some books I wanted to read while we were there, and, just in case, some weaponry. I had them loaded onto a carriage we would be bringing with us, and then settled into bed, wearing a pale blue nightgown with shimmering lace that ended just above my knees.

Dorian had given me a book on the history of Tevinter he insisted I read, and I scanned through it while waiting anxiously for Cullen to return. I wanted desperately to talk about our upcoming ride and what we would do at the Inquisition’s villa, which Josephine had aptly renamed _Villa ciel attente,_ claiming that Skyhold was a good name, so she may as well reuse it.  

I heard Cullen moving up the stairs which led to my quarters, he ascended slower than normal, causing a small strain of worry to hit me. When he finally reached the door he paused before he entered, and when he pulled it open I stood to move towards him.

“Cullen!” I called, entering his space and sliding under his arm.

Culled hauled me close and planted a kiss on me quickly before leaning into me, “I am rather worn out, I find.”

Almost all of his weight was pressed into me, and his eyes were heavy as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. I led him quickly to the bed, “I’ll go get Mother Giselle, she can help you.”

Cullen shook his head, “No healers, I’m just work out, my dear. What I need is for us to leave tomorrow and put all this behind us, even for just a short while.”

He sat on the mattress heavily, groaning as he settled into the soft blankets piled atop it. He toed off one boot, then the other, letting them fall heavily to the ground, revealing his woolen socks, one of which had a hole in the toe.

I climbed on top of him, cataloging his slowly blinking eyes fighting back sleep and his much more relaxed frame. I gently pulled him up and pulled of his feather lined cloak, and then started pulling at the ties and buckles of his armor. I dropped each piece to the rug with a soft thud, leaving Cullen only in a red cotton tunic edged with gold thread and brown trousers. I ran my hands over his shoulder and then climbed off of him and moved to the middle of the massive bed.

I pat my hands on the space in front of me, looking at Cullen meaningfully. He took my request easily, crawling to the middle of the bed and the laying on his stomach with a soft ‘oof’ and turned his head towards me, watching me with eyes now alight wish amusement.

I moved so I was astride his hips, and trailed my hands lightly over the soft cotton of his tunic. I started with light pressure behind his shoulder blades, running small circles at the muscles there, working slowly into the knots he had built there.

I pressed harder and harder until Cullen was wincing, and then he was moaning, the vibrations traveling through his body and hitting where we were connected. I moved on to the sides of his spine, pushing consistent pressure along it’s lengths and down into his lower back, branching out and then moving back to his spine, working slowly up again. Then I hooked my hands around the sides of his neck, using my thumbs along the column before I moved my fingers into his hair and gave him a thorough scalp massage. Finally, I loved into his shoulder blades, pressing into the dips and valleys of the muscle he worked hard to keep there, concentrating on every knot I came across and working it until it was gone.

When all was said and done, I lightly trailed my fingers all across his back, memorizing the dips and valleys until I felt his breathing even out with sleep. I leaned into him and kissed the back of his neck, “Cullen, darling, you need to undress and get under the covers.”

He sighed and turned over in the space I allowed him, so I was now straddling his pelvis and bracing myself on the hard planes of his chest. He sifted a hand through my hair, which I had unbraided and left loose, and then across my jaw. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome,” I told him, leaning into his touch.

Then he knifed up, pulled off his tunic and wiggled around until he had removed his trousers. Then he pulled the blankets around us and pulled me close, quickly finding his sleep again. 


	2. Good Morning

 Cullen woke me early the next morning with his hands, gliding over my hips and then inward, pressing lightly into my back. His thumbs were working on the knots there, returning the favor I had given him yesterday.

I let out a soft breath and relaxed, letting his hands work through the knots fighting demons and closing rifts had permanently put there. He was set firmly on top of the backs of my thighs, and in my sleep I had turned and wrapped my arms around a pillow, which I clenched my fists into as me moved onto my shoulders, pressing into the muscles there mercilessly. I hissed and scrunched up my face, but soon the hissing stopped and the knots were gone.

His hands then moved lightly over my neck and then lightly touched over the pointed tips of my ears, eliciting a sigh from me. Elven ears were _extremely_ sensitive and Cullen frequently took advantage of that when he felt the moment was right. I relaxed further as his hands ghosted over the silk of my night gown, down past my ass and then gliding up, taking the silk with him as he exposed the matching ice blue pair of panties underneath.

Cullen took in a sharp breath, “Maker’s breath.”

He then moved his hands over the flesh there, sliding his thumbs under the lace and cupping my ass fully with his large battle worn hands.

I sighed and wiggled, my breasts swelling in response to his ministrations. He leaned over me and I felt his breath hot on my shoulders before he kissed the skin there, his hands pressing in harder than before. I felt a surge of wet between my legs as his lips ghosted over my shoulders, planting soft kisses anywhere he found a scar or felt the impulse. His tongue darted out against my neck and I groaned softly, turning my head close to his.

“Cullen…” I breathed softly, hoping he would give me a kiss.

He laughed and gave me a wet kiss before he ghosted a hand down between my legs, pressing one long finger against my core and growling when he found the silk already damp. He moved then, flipping me so I was on my back and he settled between my legs, pushing hard against me. He was naked after removing his clothing from yesterday, and he used this to his advantage now, pressing his impressive and now hard length against me. I lifted my hips to meet him, pressing harder into him as he moved his head to my neck. I pressed my nails into his sides and pulled him closer, letting out my breath in a woosh as he complied, putting more of his weight onto me. He lapped at my neck and then bit down lightly, then kissed a trail to the corner of my mouth.

He pulled back to take me in, his golden eyes glinting in the low light as he raked over my flushed cheeks and chest, my heavy lids and hard breathing. “Maker,” he said, “you’re _gorgeous._ ”

Satisfied he had me quite aroused, he leaned in and kissed me hard and wet, inciting another rush of wetness to my legs. I groaned and scraped my nails along his back, “Cullen, _please.”_

He chuckled, the vibrations moving through me and leading a trail right to my core before he leaned in and kissed me hard, his hands ghosting across my breasts and down my stomach before pulling off my panties. He pressed his cock against me again, this time meeting skin on skin, gliding gently through the wet there before pressing his tip against me.

He paused there, our harsh breaths mingling in the air before he pushed in slowly, stretching me wide. I tensed my fingers on his shoulders, my eyes drifting shut as he pushed in right to the root and stayed there, allowing me a moment to adjust to his girth.

Then he started moving again mumbling in appreciation, “So perfect.”

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “ _You’re_ perfect.”

He laughed again, before his face fell back to intense and passionate, his eyes at half-mast and lips slightly parted. His pace increased so he was pounding into me, jolting me with every stroke and hitting a spot deep within me. I threw my head back and moaned, unable to keep quiet as an orgasm tore through me. I felt my walls tense around him and he swore, moving faster and harder before he growled his release, his cock twitching as he came inside.

He relaxed then, laying on top of me, his face turned so he could examine mine. I smiled sleepily, “Good morning.”

Cullen chuckled, “Good morning, my dear.”

I leaned in and kissed the scar which went through his upper lip and then settled in, eyes drifting shut as I came down fully from my orgasm.

Cullen twitched lightly inside of me as he did the same, still half hard but clearly spent, for now.

I relished his weight on top of me, his chest hair pushing into my breasts and ticking my nipples. I cataloged the sound of his breathing and memorized the beating of his heart against mine. He was perfect, everything about him, down to the scars which littered his chest and back, a number of which he had earned defending me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hooked my legs around his back, crossing my ankles and cocooning him. I was determined to show my handsome commander everything that was good about the world, showing him more than what he knew in the circle and things he never dreamed existed.

I knew Cullen felt similar about me, determined to give me a permanent home, the like of which I never had with the Dalish. He wanted to give me the comforts he had been given as a child and I wanted to return to him the wonderment I had seen wandering Thedas.

Cullen broke our silence, his voice reluctant, “We have to be away soon my dear.”

I sighed and moved closer to him, “A three day’s ride is not what I am looking forward to, but it will be nice to spend some time in a villa.”

Cullen smiled, “It will be nice to be alone.”

I nodded and kissed his shoulder and then wiggled beneath him. He took my hint and slowly pulled out, which caused my breath to hitch anew. Cullen caught it and smiled with satisfaction. “We’ll be together again” his eyes grey more intense and glowed low in the dim room, “ _soon.”_

I bit my lip and nodded again, deciding no answer was necessary. He helped me out of bed gently, his hands moving to touch all the shin he could before we both dressed and prepared for the journey ahead.

Our three days of travel were warm, with a cool breeze gently wafting around us as we rode, chatting casual with each other and the guard Josephine insisted we take with us. Cullen brought his most accomplished men with us for the trip, insisting that since we would be leaving my fighting companions behind for the trip, we could use well trained ex-Templars at our sides.

He was not wrong, although they did not help us fend off marauders and to close rifts along the way, the guard had to hold back a bevy of well-wishers and those wishing to catch a glimpse of their Herald. Throngs of people poured out of homes and taverns in every village we passed, some even throwing flowers and calling their thanks to us.

It wasn’t that their adorations was _annoying,_ but it did start to slow their progress. So Cullen sent the guard ahead into every village and had them clear a path for us in advance.

All things considered, they were only delayed by half a day and their arrival at _Villa Ciel Attente_ was only greeted with a showing of the small staff the Inquisition kept there.

Cullen and I nodded gratefully at them as they moved to unpack our trunks and situate them in our rooms. We walked into the villa and I took a moment to admire the place.

The last time I had been there was when I had cleared it of its unsavory inhabitants, and it was much improved from then. The marble floors had been cleaned and polished, the white columns repainted to be more vibrant and the stark cobalt blue accents similarly updated. The portraits had been cleared of soot and cobwebs leaving them glimmering on the walls and drawing the eye everywhere.

Cullen led me through the garden in the middle of the villa and then through a side door straight to the bedroom they had prepared for us. Our trunks had not yet been loaded in, but that did not stop Cullen from pulling me into the room and locking the door, pushing me up against it and sunning his hands up my sides.

“Cullen, they haven’t unpacked for us yet,” I informed him.

He leaned in and kissed me rough, his tongue sweeping into my mouth demanding. He leaned back, “They can wait, three days is way too long, my dear.”

I smiled, “If you say so darling.”

They had to wait another couple of hours before they could put our trunks away, and they did it with Cullen supervising in a thick red robe and with me laying in the bed, content.

Once they left the room, giggling and cheeks turning pink with their orders to bring dinner to our room, Cullen disrobed and walked to me. I admired him as he did so, sweeping over the scars I had already memorized and watching the bunching of his powerful thighs as he walked. My mouth watered only slightly before he reached me, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“Something the matter, Inquisitor?” he asked me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, “You know very well what you’re doing to me, _Commander.”_

He laughed and moved into the bed beside me, pulling me on top of him and planting his hands on my ass. “I have no idea Elena, please do share.”

I laughed and leaned into him, pressing my breasts to his chest and touching my nose to his, “You simply must know how attractive you are Cullen.”

Cullen ran his hands over the smooth skin of my back, “And you must be aware of how beautiful you are.”

I ran my hands over his chest and then moved a fingertip to trace the scar through his lip, “I have a small idea, darling. You seem to be rather fond of me.”

His face softened, “I am more than fond of you.”

I smiled and looked deep into his eyes, “I love you, you know.”

I watched his cheeks become tinged with pink as we moved out of familiar territory, “I—“ he started, “I love you too.” His eyes were wide and his breathing was coming harshly.

I ran my hands down one of his arms and brought one of his hands to my lips, “I am glad.”

He yanked me close, and buried his head into my neck, his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin there. “Maker,” I felt him breathe, “You really are perfect.”

I shook my head, “I am not perfect, you know that.”

He settled his head back into his pillow, looking at me, “Yes you are.”

I huffed, “I am not.”

His hands ghosted up my sides and each hand found a breast, his thumbs working the soft flesh as he held them, “Then how can these be possible?”

“Cullen,” I said, exasperated.

His hands moved so he could run his thumbs along my nipples, “Or these?”

I sighed and wiggled in his lap, fighting against the sensations.

Cullen then moved his hands long my sides and over my hips to my ass, “Or all of this?”

I sighed and then ran my hands long his abs savoring the hard planes and soft valleys, “You’re just as perfect, darling.”

His gaze heated as he moved his hands to cradle my face, “All of you is perfect, Elena, inside and out.”

I put my hands into his hair guiding my fingers through their lengths, “You know you are as well. And you’re wonderfully smart. I—“ I stopped and took a thick breath feeling my eyes fill suddenly with tears, “I wouldn’t have made it without your quick mind,” I pressed a hand to his chest, “Or your brave heart.”

Cullen took a thick breath himself and pulled me roughly to him, squeezing me so tight it was hard to draw breath. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” he told me softly.

I returned a squeeze, not trusting myself to speak without garnering more tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for your kudos thus far, and thank you for your continued readership!


	3. Sera's 'Special Powder Deluxe'

The next morning Cullen woke me with soft kisses along my collarbone and up the column of my neck. His rough hands ghosted softly up and down my sides, setting the skin there tingling and making me sensitive all over. I felt my nerves awaken as everything he did was thrown into hyper relief.

It seemed as if I could feel every ridge and callous in his hands, each pad on his fingers barely there but it seemed at the same time as if they were searing their touch into me. I opened my eyes, lids still heavy with sleep and lust to look at Cullen.

His eyes were on me and they were heated. He took a deep breath, “I believe Sera may have packed a surprise for us.”

His hands pressed harder at my hips as his hands rounded and cupped my ass gently, I gasped before I could form any words. “What do you mean?”

He licked my neck and before rising over me fully so he could kiss me deeply, sending a rush of wet between my legs. “I believe she used some of that powder she was working on on us. The aphrodisiac one.”

I giggled, “It appears it works.”

Cullen kissed me again until both our breaths were coming heavily, “It does indeed appear so. I was going to go for a run this morning and went to change but…” He bit my neck causing sparks behind my eyes and ground his hips into me, his erection obvious against my tender flesh, “I didn’t make it very far.”

I smiled and pushed my hips up into him savoring the tingling which radiated out from everywhere we were pressed together, “I can understand why.”

A faint pink came over his cheeks but he decided to hide it by burying his head into my neck and moving his hands around from their perch on my ass to the soft flesh between my legs.

He moved slowly at first, taking advantage of the effects of… whatever it was that Sera sneaked into out luggage. His hands move achingly slow, but it felt as if every touch and every caress was heated and desperate. Each time his skin met mine, his lips pressing into my chest, a thumb ghosting over a nipple, I moaned and wiggled my hips, both wanting to escape and needing more contact.

My head felt foggy, like I was covered in a heavy blanket but my skin felt like silk, Cullen’s equally so. I brushed my hands over his shoulders and down his spine, which elicited an obvious shiver in him.

I felt one of his fingers press into me slowly, but once it was there he moved quicker, shooting sparks right into my soul. I gasped and threw my head back, pushing my hips down into his and scraping my nails back down his spine to press them into his behind.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen swore, “How can this even be possible?”

I shook my head, panting too heavily to be of any use. I could feel my juices dripping out of me, their volume much greater than our actions required. He pulled his fingers out, leaving an empty ache behind.

I whimpered and pulled his head down to mine, kissing him heard to make up for what I had lost.

He swore again but this time moved swiftly, pressing the tip of his engorged cock against me.

I bucked so he slid in a little farther, and we both hissed as the contact set us alight. Cullen’s breath was coming heavily as he looked down at me, his golden eyes glowing in the dark, as he pressed further into me. Every inch shot shivers through me and I could feel my legs losing function the further he went. The pressure was building so fast within me that when he finally slid in his final inch, slightly longer and larger than he normally was, I felt my whole body clench.

“Cullen—“ I managed to warn him before it came over me.

My head was thrown back, seemingly against my will, as I clenched hard around him, my sex pulsating and my head filling with heady sensation. I could feel every ridge and inch along his cock and every single centimeter of skin he had pressed against me.

Cullen waited breathless until I was over the majority of my climax before he started moving, causing new pleasure in me even as I was still coming down.

He pressed his weight into mine and forced my legs apart, giving him access to push himself deeper than before, hitting places within me I didn’t realize I had and awakening new sensitive spots all over my body. His hand snaked around my back and settled at the base of my spine, holding me up and to him. His hand sent shivers through me as the soft skin there registered his skin against me, my neck felt alive with feeling as his hot breath came out against me.

Cullen kept moving, pounding into me harder, his breath coming heavily as he started to babble as he lost control. “Maker,” he breathed against my neck, his tongue darting against me as he slid back in with a wet noise, “You are so _damn_ beautiful, and so ready for me. Being inside of you… it’s _magical._ ”

I tensed my hands at his sides and dug my nails in as I felt his words sear themselves into my brain and I felt myself clench around him again, “Cullen!”

I barely managed to gasp before I felt myself fall over the edge again, my mind clearing as I fell out of my body. Everything felt serene and calm, like I was adrift in a sea of soothing touches, everything bright and warm.

When I came back to myself, Cullen’s breathing was harsh and I managed to see his face screw up as he to found his. He groaned loudly as he pushed his release into me, coming deep and pulsating deliciously inside of my still sensitive body. I saw his eyes glaze over as he lost focus within his climax. I liked to imagine he too felt the serene calm I did when I came as well.

We both laid still then, our skin still very sensitive from whatever was in that powder Sera must have sprinkled onto our clothing in the trunks. I giggled thinking about the mischievous self.

Cullen was still laying heavily on top of me when he felt my body shaking with laughter. “Maker, what on earth?”

I put my hands on his chest and laughed harder, “I don’t know if I should be mad at Sera for drugging us or thank her for it.”

Cullen smiled and again covered me with the warm expanse of his chest, pushing me deep into the mattress and pressing his lips against my hairline. “I don’t think I know, either. But I can hardly think right now, ask me again in an hour.”

I laughed harder, “An hour? Why Commander, I seem to have worn you out.”

He chuckled, “You did indeed, my dear.”

I threw my hands around his shoulders and held him closer, running my nose along his collarbone and sighing with content.

We only roused when a maid knocked on the door and walked into the room without waiting for a response. Cullen threw a blanket over me and turned to glower at the maid, even as his cheeks turned pink.

The maid squealed, her eyes on Cullen’s naked manhood before she closed the door and rushed down the hall, clearly tittering with her new gossip.

He sighed and settled back under the blankets with me, “It’s still early, my dear, would you like to sleep some more?”

I arched my back and stretched, “I think I would, yes.”

Cullen smiled and then turned us, so my back was pressed to his front, my ass settled deep into his lap, “Then sleep, we have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for your continued readership and kudos! Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, I have big plans for the next one!


	4. The Past Follows you

I rolled over and found that the bed was cold and I was very alone.

I sat straight up, my heart pounding. Cullen never left bed without letting me know where he was going, even if he was just leaving for a short time.

I hopped out of bed and pulled on a thick wool robe as I ran to the door and then down the hall. I spotted one of the maids coming out of a guest room, I waved at her quickly and pulled her aside. “Do you know where Cullen is?”

She turned red and looked down at her feet, “Someone came to the door looking for him maybe two hours ago. They said it was important so I let him know right away and he went to go meet with them in the library.” She shuffled on her feet, brows drawn and clearly uncomfortable, but I did not have time to ask her anything more.

I nodded at her, and walked quickly to the library, holding the robe close to my body and taking the stairs two at a time.

The villa had been perfectly restored, Josephine had assured me, and it was obvious on my short trip she was more correct than I previously realized. Floors that I remembered being scuffed and dirty were smooth underfoot and gleamed as if they had just been shined. The freshly painted walls were almost perfectly reflected into the smooth marble. The courtyard which I could spy out almost every window had been restored, hedges trimmed into the Inquisition’s seal lined a softly running fountain. Red and white flowers had been planted everywhere, and all of them stood out in sharp relief against the vibrant blue walls. Golden statues of elven gods and goddesses were scattered in the flowers, as well as one statue of the Maker and Andraste. Josie had assured me this was something they had done with me in mind, specifically.

Several paintings had been added amongst the historic ones which came with the villa, and all of them depicted the Inquisition’s triumphs and the significant players. There was one portrait over a fire place which Josie had commissioned of all of us together standing in a row. Cullen stood to my side an arm light around my waist, Cole, Vivienne, The Iron Bull, Josie, Leliana, and Cassandra to his right, and to my left stood Blackwall, Dorian, Varrick, Solas, Sera, and Morrigan. We all looked serious, as per Josie’s orders but of course Sera appeared to be rolling her eyes, and Iron Bull was glancing over at Dorian, who appeared to be blushing just slightly.

I took it all in as I rushed, concerned something had happened if Cullen had taken a meeting without me. I saw visions of Skyhold on fire or of Solas knocking on the door, looking haggard having returned from parts unknown.

When I reached the door to the library I stopped. Cullen was speaking loudly, on the verge of yelling, “Mia, I don’t care that you travelled all this way. You _will not_ meet her. Elena just finished saving the world and we came here to relax, not to be accosted by well-meaning sisters and their family.”

I head a light female voice answer, “Come now, Cullen. We won’t stay long, I just want to meet her.”

“And why is that? So you can run back home and tell everyone you met the Herald?”

The woman chuckled, “Cullen, please. You’re my brother, I want to meet the woman you’re with, Herald or no.”

I could almost hear him cross his arms, “I don’t know, Mia. We’re still new, I don’t know if we’re ready for that.”

“Oh please, it is better now than later,” she said, blunt.

I pushed open the door then, deciding that the conversation was going nowhere fast.

Cullen was alone with the woman and his face turned pink when I walked in, robe billowing around me as I walked calmly to him. He looked me over quickly but then tried to hide his reaction by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

The woman looked taken aback, but then she slowly smiled, “Inquisitor Lavellan, I presume.”

I went to Cullen and put an arm around his waist, “Sorry, darling. I woke up alone and came to find you.”

Mia smiled knowingly and Cullen turned redder. He opened his mouth to speak but Mia beat him to it, “I am sorry to have intruded on your vacation, I just caught wind that you and my darling brother here were _involved._ Cullen didn’t mention that in his letters, so I came to see for myself. Well, me and my family. My husband and children are downstairs playing in the ballroom.”

Cullen finally melted a little, uncrossing his arms and slinging one around my shoulders, “You brought the children?”

Mia smiled, “I did, they’re very happy to see their uncle, the big bad commander.”

 Cullen looked troubled at that, his expression clouding over. Mia could not know how Cullen struggled with his title, with the fact that his position meant sacrificing good men and women to the battle. He was proud of our success, but he carried a heavy weight of guilt for the men we lost. He kept his guilt close to him, allowing few to see it, and I imagined that in his letters to her that he didn’t mention it.

I could see why he kept it from her, writing down his weakness meant making it real and gave it more substance that it deserved. I looked deep into his eyes and saw something in him warring, but I knew he wouldn’t want to speak of it in front of his sister.

I leaned into Cullen, and then looked up at him speaking softly now, “Can we have a word, darling?”

Cullen looked to Mia, “Give us a moment, will you?”

Mia smiled and nodded, giving us the room with no small amount of furtive glances our way. The blonde looked a lot like her brother, with long curling blonde hair easily spotted from across the room. Her hair was streaked with highlights from her time in the sun, and she had laugh lines soft around her starkly blue eyes. Her appearance spoke of a lifetime of laughter in the sun, something Cullen had missed out on.

Cullen took a breath and looked down at me, “I’m sorry she showed up out of nowhere— “

I shook my head, “Cullen, do you want her to stay?”

Cullen looked to the sky and then back to me, “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her or her children in years. What if I can’t connect with them, or they’ve forgotten who I am?”

I smiled and leaned into him, “Darling, I am sure they love you. Not only are you sweet and kind and loving, but you care deeply for them and how they perceive you. They will love you for all those reasons, plus you have time to win them over, starting today.”

Cullen smiled down at me and held me tighter, “I am sorry she interrupted our vacation.”

I got up on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss, “Don’t worry about it, go tell her she can stay, get the staff to settle them in and we’ll see them for lunch?”

Cullen smiled, “Thank you.”

He left to go speak with Mia, leaving me standing in the library. I moved to the shelves and scanned them, looking for something to occupy my time until we could prepare for lunch. I glanced outside and figured it was still midmorning. I had woken up early, still working on a working day’s schedule.

I scanned over titles in several different languages, the collection had been salvaged from the previous owners. Every title was leather bound and rich in color with golden embossing on the spine. I selected a title and settled into a plush suede couch near the window and dug in, losing myself in the gothic drama.

Sometime later, Cullen came back into the room, looking concerned. I set my book aside and waited, looking him over carefully, “What’s the matter?”

Cullen came to me and perched on the arm of my chair, “Are we… At a point where I can introduce you to my family? Where I could meet yours.”

I slid an arm around his hips and leaned into his side, carefully looking out the window and down into the courtyard, “I think we are. I imagine we always have been at that place, and certainly at least since you gave me your token.”

Cullen sighed and put a hand at the back of my neck, his skin warming my inside and out. “Do you have any family I could meet?”

I shook my head, “None.”

Cullen kissed the top of my head, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject.”

I shook my head again, “Don’t worry about it, darling.”

Cullen lifted me from my seat and then settled into where I had been, a hand sliding into my robe to rest at my hip as he held me close. “I hope you realize that I am hopelessly in love with you. I think I have been since I first saw you.”

I sighed and settled into him deeper, setting my legs over the arm of the chair and crossing them, exposing one long leg, “I think I fell in love with you the moment Cassandra introduced us. You were strong and sure, it seemed as if you knew exactly what I had to do when I had not the first clue where to start or where to go.”

He smiled and kissed me slowly, warming me up as his hands drifted further into my robe, settling on my behind. I pushed one of my hands under his red and gold tunic and pushed lightly against his abs, savoring the smooth skin which I knew from experience was well defined and infinitely capable.

He pushed closer into me tensing his fingers before he removed one hand and moved it up and pushed into the front of the robe. His hand closed around one breast and his thumb swept over my nipple. I sighed and felt my breasts swell and grow heavy. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, sweeping deeply before he pushed back and leaned into me, slanting his head and deepening his kiss. I put a hand to the back of his head and pushed my fingers into his hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp.

It was not a lie when I said he always seemed to know just what to do, not only when it came to romancing me. He had often times given me direction when I felt powerless or purposeless. The Mark gave me a practical utility, but in all honestly I did not have nearly the brains Cullen did, and I could not fathom the first thing about strategy or commanding anything other than myself. Even then, half the time I did not know what to do with myself.

He pulled back and looked down at me with half hooded eyes, his hair was still tousled with sleep and from me running my hands through it. I lifted a hand to run it through the gentle curls, committing to memory the feel of it sliding through my fingers. Cullen closed his eyes and leaned into my hands, looking peaceful.

He took a quiet moment before he opened his eyes again, “As much as I would enjoying having you in this chair, there are children about and it is nearly lunch time. I would hate for them to come searing for us and finding us in a… compromising position.”

I smiled and gave him one final hard kiss, “Let’s go get ready for lunch then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have introduced a little plot. Oops. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Thorn Bushes and Scraped Knees

Mia and her children were rambunctious and loud. Running around between expensive couches and rolling on rugs which were so plus they had to have taken years to weave. Josephine would have asked them to slow down and suggested a story time, but Cullen loved it.

He ran round after the children, roaring a fake lion’s roar with his hands in front of him as paws. The children laughed so hard they could hardly run from him, but they ran out into the garden and past their parents leaving me with Mia and her husband, Henry.

Mia turned to me, “So… Inquisitor. Saving the world and what-not, how does that work?”

I smiled but kept my eyes on Cullen as he ran through the grass, sunlight bouncing off his golden hair and the many roses in the courtyard. “It works…” I paused, “Because of Cullen. He was a valued member of my advisors, amongst other things, of course.”

“I bet he was,” Mia muttered, not loving very pleased.

I turned to her then, my eyes taking a moment to adjust from the brightness outside before I caught her expression.

Her eyes were guarded and her arms were crossed, “Tell me, _Inquisitor,_ just why are you with my brother?”

I stared her down, but her eyes were unwavering and she met me moment for moment.

I sighed and gave up, choosing instead to look outside, “I understand you’re worried about your brother, but you must understand that this is a new phase for us. We’re barely past all the drama and we came here to find… us. I am with Cullen because I love him, truly and deeply, but you’ll forgive me if we’re still finding our footing.”

She frowned at my profile, “You didn’t even notice that he was gone from bed.”

Henry made a noise of admonishment, “Mia, this is none of your business.”

She raised a brow at her husband, “It is my business; he’s my brother.”

Henry sighed and behind it was years of long suffered patience, but he fell silent then, knowing the battle was already lost.

Mia looked back to me and tossed her hair behind her shoulder as she squared her stance. “You’re the beautiful inquisitor, you could have anyone in Thedas what with your blue eyes and blonde hair and elfy-ness. You and Cullen, you guys went through a lot together, and for him, this probably seems like forever.”

I sighed and concentrated on Cullen, willing him with my mind to come back inside and save me from his sister, “This is really not an appropriate discussion, Mia.”

She moved in close and pushed back on my shoulder, forcing me to look up at her. Her impressive height must have been a family trait. Though I was fairly small, so it wasn’t necessarily a fair comparison.

I dropped my head back and looked at her curiously, my brow creasing, “Did you just push me?”

Mia raised both her brows and leaned into me, “You need to take this seriously, me, my words, and especially Cullen.”

I sighed and drew up to my full height, shoulders thrown back and almost nose to nose with Mia.

“Mia, I do take Cullen seriously. What I don’t understand is why you seem to believe I do not? I risked my life for you, your family, all of Thedas, but above all I risked it all for Cullen.” I threw my hands out to my sides and then waved them about the room, “I wanted to make the world safe for him and the people he loved, I wanted to give him a chance to build the life he deserves after everything he’s done and seen. All the horrible things, the arch demons and Corypheus, people dying… People he cared about withering away under red lyrium or having to send men he cared for to die in battle. He’s had it rough and I don’t think you can even begin to understand the half of that from how far away you were. A stray demon or two, yeah, but you don’t know anything about what we went though.”

Mia looked startled and I could have sworn I heard Henry stifle a laugh. Mia whirled on him, “Do you think this is funny? This is _Cullen,_ we’re talking about!”

“What about me?” Cullen asked as he came through the door.

I turned and looked at him sheepish, “Um… Hi Darling.”

Cullen looked between us all, “Something wrong?”

I sighed and looked over to Mia, who looked even more sheepish than I, “Mia and I were just having a discussion and you came up.”

Cullen smiled and walked to me, his hand settling over my shoulders, “All good things I hope.”

I leaned into his side and smiled up at him, the tension having left the room, “Of course, there wouldn’t be a bad thing to say anyway.”

He chuckled, the scarred side of his mouth lifting, “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

Mia slid in close to Henry, “You have… quite the woman there, Cullen.”

Cullen laughed harder, “Indeed I do.”

Mia grumbled, but she pulled Henry and left for the courtyard, muttering about how someone has to be the adult in this villa.

Cullen watched them leave, his eyes turning careful.

I turned and pressed into his front, fitting more snugly under his arm and wrapping both of mine around his middle. I held him tight and took a deep breath.

“Maker’s breath,” he swore, “What happened?”

“Cullen,” I sighed, “I don’t know... what exactly came over me. I know she’s your sister, but… she told me that I didn’t… take us seriously, and she demanded to know my _intentions_ with you and exactly—“ I took a deep breath and stopped talking, not liking that my emotions had been getting the better of me.

Cullen leaned back and looked down into my eyes, searching, “Did she upset you?”

I huffed and looked at his shoulder, which were still very broad despite his signature pauldrons missing. I opened my mouth and tried to find the words, but found I was fairly incapable.

It was impossible for me to put into words how utterly offended I was. I knew, _I knew,_ she only meant well, and she had no idea what I had done, what I had seen. She didn’t know I once saw a future where the world was ending, Cullen was dead, and demons were circling, the breach in the sky bigger than ever. She couldn’t possibly know the absolute _agony_ I felt as Corypheus tried to take the Mark from me.

I leaned into Cullen again and tucked my head into his throat, pressing light kisses there to distract me.

Cullen sighed, “She did upset you. Maker’s breath.”

I shook my head, but we both knew it was a lie.

“What can I do, my dear?”

I leaned back and tried to make sure my expression was light, “Oh nothing, Cullen. Everything is _fine._ I just… need some time to figure things out.”

He laughed, “You mean time to steel yourself against another confrontation with Mia?”

I sighed, “She acted like… she talked as if I didn’t love you and that we were only together because of the… I don’t know. For the thrill of it, and temporarily until I… move on and left you in my dust.”

Cullen’s mirth left the room with a woosh. His arms convulsed around me, nearly crushing me. I tried to disengage and lean back, but he wouldn’t let me move an inch.

I could hear him taking deep breaths trying to slow down his accelerating heart rate. When he spoke, it was deadly quiet and serious, “She did all that?”

I nodded slightly, afraid that speaking would rile him up more.

He let out one huge breath before he let me go and turned to the door. Before I could stop him he had the door open and was shouting, “Mia! I need to speak with you.”

I could see Mia swear from across the yard, as well as hear her children’s giggles when she let one slip.

She reluctantly made her way to her brother, the glint of rebellion dying quickly in her eyes.

He led her by the elbow down a ways and they spoke in hushed whispers so I couldn’t hear a thing.

I sighed and decided that I needed to entertain myself before I used a bit of magic to listen in. So I moved out into the sunlight, relishing the same sun my ancestors used to walk in, breathing their air and imagining the villa buzzing with elves from across the lands, all different skin tones and ear shapes. Some pale with small dainty points and others dark with large ears which were elegant and proudly displayed who they were.

It was a nice thought and it kept me occupied enough until I reached Mia’s children and Henry, who were playing hide and seek. Mia had three children, each with light blonde hair and blue eyes. There were two boys, one who looked starling like his uncle, and another who was the spitting image of his dad. Mia and Henry also had a girl who was a good mix of the both of them. She had her mother’s straight nose and her father’s full lips. I knew she would be a source of worry for Henry soon.

I stood next to Henry as he counted and closed my eyes obediently when the children gave me a stern look, and when he came up to search, I spoke to him. “Can I help?”

He smiled at me, clearly happy to have the chance to talk with me.

“What you said,” he gushed, “was brilliant. I tell you, Mia’s not like that often, but when she is whoo-ee I would not get in her way. But not you, no, you decided she was wrong and that was it! Slam bam thank you ma’am. It was glorious. She worried about Cullen too much, being he’s a Templar and all. It’ll be good for her to realize she isn’t the only person out there who loves him.”

I smiled at Henry, deciding just then I _really_ liked him, “Thank you, Henry. I hope she realizes it soon.”

He snorted, “You better start praying now.”

We moved through the bushes the, separating to make quick work of finding his children. He found the boys, Thaddeus and Michael, while I stumbled onto the girl, Julia.

She was crouched into a rose patch, and there were tears in her eyes which she was bravely trying to hold back.

I crouched down and cooed when I found her, noticing immediately that she was caught on some thorns which had to be digging into her bare arms painfully.

“Julia,” I called, and then waited until I had her eyes. Once I did I spoke slowly, “Sweetie, I need to get you out of those thorns, okay?”

She nodded at me, her lower lip quivering as she tried to hold back tears.

I stood then and carefully moved branch after branch away and behind me so they were curled around my hips instead of jutting out wards or towards Julia. Once I had the ones which were poking her isolated, I carefully pulled them away from her, making soft sounds any time one pulled at her skin. Once she was free, she stood up and I reached down to her and pulled her up and into my arms.

Julia was roughly two and a half, according to Cullen, so she was very light as we made our way back to her dad. Once we cleared the bushed, I heard her start to sniff as she noticed the scrapes and small amounts of blood on her arms. She held it together until we got into eyesight of her dad, when she proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck and wail loudly.

Henry’s eyes got wide as he ran to us. I tried to rock her back and forth give her reassuring words, but this was one of those moments where Julia needed her father to kiss away her woes.

He took her from my arms and I watched him carry her away, cooing and kissing her small cuts, telling her he would find the finest mage to come attend her and heal her wounds.

Cullen approached me when I wasn’t paying attention, and surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, settling in close to my back.

He smiled into my hair and spoke softly, “Mia should let you alone now.”

I leaned back into him, giving most of my weight to him, “You didn’t have to do that you know, I can take care of myself.”

I felt his chest move with silent laughter, “I am very well aware of that, _Inquisitor._ But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you every once in an age.”

I huffed with fake indignation, “Oh I suppose you could, if you felt like it.”

He squeezed me tight before letting me go and sauntering away to Henry.

I watched him go and observed him helping Henry comfort Julia. His hands were soft with her, with all the children, always. He made sure to take care of them the best he could and he often brought them to quick laughter. I knew laughter was something he values highly, seeing as there wasn’t a lot of it in Kirkwall, and one night when we were holding one another close after an expedition to the Hinterlands, he revealed to me he wanted a hoard of laughing children. As many as he could have, and all of them having full loving childhoods like the one he got, only much longer.

Cullen leaned into Julia and kissed the top of her head, and I felt my stomach clench and my heart warm at the sight. We had talked about children, when we could, and although it was a _terrible_ idea, we had both studiously avoided the topic of birth control, even while the world was still in danger. So we never used any.

I had long since figured this was because we both felt like having a child would at least bring something good into the nightmare we were living, one which I had seen come to fruition in a bizarre future world. It was an unspoken understanding that neither of us challenged or mentioned.

Now that the threat was gone, and the Inquisition was focused more on political concerns, we both had free time, and I was secretly hoping I would become pregnant, and soon.

I knew it had to happen eventually, but as time wore on, and I had my first monthly cycle after Corypheus, I felt like it was a blow right from his grave. It wore me through hollow, and Cullen noticed, I knew, he noticed everything, but he knew me well enough to let it slide.

Since then I had been building up the hope within me again, praying that the weeks would turn into months without bleeding, and we could finally have a child of our own. Someone who was the best of us both, something we shared and bonded us together forever.

Cullen looked up suddenly and caught my eyes, something quick passed between us and suddenly his eyes were just as soft as mine, his hand still at the back of Julia’s head fell away easily as he lifted a hand to give me a come hither.

I walked slowly to him, and his eyes took in every inch of me as I walked. It was something he made a habit of doing since we had got together. He, perhaps more than anyone, realized that I could be lost at any moment that any of us could, so it was best to savor everything.

When I reached his side he hauled me in close and leaned his head into the top of mine, so we were the portrait of a cheesy couple. Henry watched us with amusement, and Julie was looking at me with wide eyes.

I waved my fingers at her and she giggled, Henry looked down at her and said sternly, “What do we say to nice ladies?”

I smiled at Julia as she screwed her face up in concentration, “Th—th--- thank you!”

I leaned in and kissed the top of her head, “You’re welcome little lady.”

She smiled at me before Henry turned and she was forced to look over his shoulder at me, waving a small fist. Henry called out, “We have to go get ready for dinner now! We’ll meet you in the dining room!”

I leaned into Cullen and we both stood there in silence, the air heavy with unsaid words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Who doesn't love some family drama now and then? :) Thank you all so much for your kudos so far, they are all much appreciated!


	6. The Lion in the Bedroom

Cullen and I walked slowly back to our rooms, his arm around my shoulders and my front pressed into his side so I could wrap both arms around his waist. His hand ran small circles on my shoulder that left a warm tingling trail in its wake.

I sighed contentedly and leaned further into him, pulling him closer and forcing us to walk even slower. He smiled down at me but didn’t question my sudden clingy-ness. I felt like I had to have him close while my chest was still feeling warm and my head swimming with visions of Cullen chasing small children around in the sunlight.  

I imagined Cullen was picturing much the same, a small hoard of children running around Skyhold, since his eyes seemed to be practically glowing in the afternoon light.

The stairs proved to be a challenge when he looked down at me with a small smile and I didn’t back away. We took it one at a time, Cullen chuckling quietly when I refused to let him go. By the time we reached the first landing, he heaved a sigh and pulled me up and slung me over his arms like a bride on her wedding day.

I gasped and threw my arms around his neck, “Cullen!”

He smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him, “You wouldn’t let go, this seemed like the only logical option.”

I laid my head on his chest and crossed my legs. “I won’t complain about the change in scenery,” I said, running a hand over his chest.

Cullen’s face grew slightly pink, “Thank you, I suppose.”

I smiled up at him, “You’re welcome.”

He pushed the door open with his hip and then deposited me on the bed, bouncing me a couple of times when he laid down next to me. I smiled down at him and he smiled back, looking happier than he had been in a while.

“I forgot how much fun children are,” he said softly.

I leaned down and put my head on his shoulder, “You were really good with them.”

He took a deep breath and put a hand to the back of my head, holding me to him, “You know…” He stopped and I could almost feel his face heating from here, “I—I don’t mean to pressure you, of course, but I was wondering.” He sighed and I left his other arm wrap around and settle at my waist. “How do you feel about having children?”

I smiled into his shoulder and gave the question a moment in the air before I responded, “I love children and I love you, I would very much like to put those two things together.”

His arms convulsed around me and his voice got thick, “Do you think—I will make a good father?”

I went up onto a forearm and looked down at his face, noting immediately that he was worried. Not just the passing worry of someone who would be new to something, but a deep seated fear that could tear someone apart from the inside.

I gently lifted a hand to trace the planes of his face, smoothing his blonde brows and gently tracing the scar on his lip. “Cullen,” I started, “I don’t know what could make you think you wouldn’t be a good father. You’re wonderful with Mia’s children, and outside of that, you’re kind and gentle. You’re fiercely protective and loyal, and above all else you have a heart absolutely made of gold.”

Cullen didn’t allow me to continue, rolling so he was on top of me, his weight on his forearms and his hands framing my face.

I went quiet and I watched as his eyes roamed over my face and finally landed at my lips. His eyes started to glimmer and he leaned down, fitting his lips over mine and pressing in deep. I opened my mouth and immediately, giving him the opportunity. His tongue swept through my mouth and then he settled some of his weight onto me.

I pushed my hips up into his, encountering hardness. I moaned and pushed my hand into his thick curls while the other one pushed up into his shirt drifting along the planes and valleys of his abdomen.

Cullen pulled back suddenly, his eyes half lidded, “Do you actually think all of that?”

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him hard before I let my head fall back into a pillow, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise. I am the Inquisitor after all, I do have my honor to protect.”

He smiled down at me his eyes still a little watery, and then he frowned, “We have to go to dinner.”

I pulled him back down to me, and kissed him hard. “We could always just… Be late.”

Cullen smiled, “We could.”

We were twenty minutes late to dinner, but Mia didn’t give us any grief for it.

Cullen pulled me close to him in bed that night, “Thank you.”

I snuggled closer to him, tangling my legs with him and slinging an arm over his stomach, “For what?”

“For allowing them to intrude on our time here.”

I shook my head, “It’s really not a problem, darling. I like having the company. I’m almost regretting not allowing Dorian and Bull to come with us.”

Cullen huffed, “I am not regretting that decision, but I am glad to have some company.”

He fell silent so I forged into the breach, “Do you think Mia hates me?”

Cullen shook his head, “She was kind at dinner.”

I went over dinner in my mind, and realized that he was right, she was kind at dinner. I didn’t know what caused her sudden change of heart, but I had a feeling it was whatever Cullen had said to her.

I sighed, “I am glad you spoke with her.”

He smiled, “I didn’t have to say much to her, Mia tends to back down when confronted, at least by me.”

Giggling, I slapped his chest, “Oh yes, the big bad commander. Sent her quaking in her boots, you did.”

Cullen chuckled low, his voice warm and inciting, wrapping me with warmth and somehow filling me up. “I’m obviously terrifying.”

I got up on an elbow and looked at him, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to face you on the battlefield, what with that helmet and all. Although I’m sure we could always find other uses for it.”

He smile grew wicked and his eyes started gleaming, “Are you suggesting I wear it in the bedroom?”

I leaned in and kissed his neck and murmured against the skin there, “I think it would be interesting, at the very least.”

His hands settled at my waist, warm and heavy, pulling me fully on top of him. I moved so my knees were at his sides and my weight was on my forearms. He pulled me up just a little more so my sex was flush with his, and for once I was the one left blushing.

I felt his length beneath me, already hard, and I turned to tum, eyes wide. He smiled and then laughed, “I would rather like that, Inquisitor.”

I pushed my face into his shoulder and bit him lightly, unable to form proper words for the moment.

Cullen just laughed some more and wrapped a hand in my hair which had settled around my shoulders, the blonde lengths free of my normal braids, so he could gently pull my face back to his.

He pushed his hips up into mine which caused my breasts to swell and my stomach dropped violently. I felt a rush of wet hit me when he smiled at me, looking hungry and his eyes positively glowing in the light from the fireplace.

My mouth dropped open and Cullen took it as in invitation. His hand pressed at the back of my head as he brought my lips to his, searing me with a kiss that set my body on fire and another rush of wet between my legs.

I gasped and Cullen’s chest rumbled with satisfaction as his tongue swept through my mouth, touching mine briefly.

I felt my legs tremble and Cullen was clearly done with me being on top. He rolled so he was over me. He spread my legs with one of his powerful thighs and fell between them easily, pressing against me again, harder this time.

Cullen had taken to wearing nothing at night, so he was already bare, his massive expanse of lightly tanned skin on display and easily in reach of my wandering fingers.

I ran them over the strong muscles over his shoulder blades and then down his spine, feeling the subtle planes and valley that came with swinging a sword around all the time.

Cullen sighed as I pressed my hands against his ass, pulling him in closer to he was flush against the cream colored lace panties I had chosen to wear that night. The silk of my nightgown was between us, his chest hair tickling me just where the front dipped into a low vee. I glanced down between us where the cream lace which edged the gown was laid against his skin, causing me to smile.

Cullen and lace, not something that you saw together often.

Cullen used a forefinger to lift me chin so he could have access to my neck, his hips pressing me into the mattress as his lips left a trail down my neck and to my shoulder. His hands then moved under me and pulled me up into him, grinding against me.

I gasped, “Cullen, stop teasing.”

He chuckled, but obliged me. He removed his hips and made quick work of my panties, removing them and tossing them away. I felt him press up against me and I lifted my hips further trying to coax him into entering me.

Cullen held back, shifting his weight onto his forearms and pulling his hips away.

I moaned and looked up at him, pouting just a little, “Cullen, please.”

I watched as his cheeks flushed a little as he looked down at me. Lids hooded, cheeks rosier than normal, my breasts heaving underneath the cream silk which was just slightly transparent.

He groaned and then pushed into me in one fell sweep.

My head fell back hard into the pillows, “Cullen!”

His head dropped to my shoulder and he breathed, “Elena.”

He moved fast and hard, jolting me with each stroke as he built the pressure in us both. My heavy breaths quickly turned to panting as he started to roll his hips each time he pushed into me. He started to sweat the faster he moved, calling on the Maker and Andraste at various intervals.

I felt every slick inch of him moving through me, as if it was the only sensation in the world. I was so focused on what was happening I felt my head grow foggy and heavy, the opulent bedroom falling away so there was nothing but Cullen and I moving together. Our breaths mingled in the air as our hands moved over each other lips pressing occasionally against shoulders as we memorized inch after inch of smooth skin. I cataloged scars, some deep and some small, others in places that made my heart squeeze as I pictured my brave commander in danger.

I felt it moving closer, my muscles clenching around him and my chest growing tight. I moved my hips to meet his, pushing him deeper with each movement. My breaths grew labored until finally it washed over me completely.

My toes curled and I pressed my feet into the mattress.

Cullen swore one last time and through the fog I heard him swear, “Maker’s breath,” before he emptied himself deep inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, sorry not sorry! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I appreciate each and every one!


	7. Oops

Mia’s behavior continued to be pleasant, into the next day. She watched Cullen and I together with sharp blue eyes, a small smile playing at her lips as she spoke to me kindly, asking about where I was from and the various members of my Clan.

We spoke of the aravels and summers spent in the forests next to rivers and streams, walking under broad leaves and Mia told me about Honnleath, of fields of wild grasses and flowers, druffalo mooing softly at night and stars so bright you could get lost in them.

She took a particular interest in the Creators, and spent a great deal of time asking about them and my vallaslin. She was fascinated with the pale markings of Mythal which curled under my eyes over my temples. Mia even went so far as to ask to touch them, but I felt my eyes widen involuntarily and she quickly rescinded the question, apologizing.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was thoroughly weary, but hopeful. It seemed as if her pleasantries were genuine, and she had gotten past the idea that I was only with Cullen due to circumstance or adrenaline or an impending sense of doom.

I leaned into Cullen and whispered into his ear, “You never told me what you _said_ to her, she’s watching us awful close and she has been _very_ nice.”

He chuckled, “I just told her the truth, my dear. There’s nothing to worry about.”

I frowned, “But she looks, I don’t know… Like the cat who got the cream.”

He slung an arm around the back of my dining chair and leaned closer his voice low and soft, “Yesterday was the first time I had seen Mia in… years. I think she was just unsure about what to do, and like always, just reacted without thinking things through. She really is well meaning. I think she was just startled to find I was… with someone, and did the first thing she could think of, and then I think she just felt the need to test you, so she did.”

I sighed and leaned into him, putting a hand on his thigh, “Does that mean the worst is over?”

He smiled down at me, “Yes, it does.”

I looked across the table at Mia, whose face was soft and smiled at her. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled back.

Cullen’s hand tightened around my shoulders, “See? I told you.”

I smacked his thigh lightly before returning to my food.

The afternoon was similar to the previous one, but without the tension. Cullen and I both played with the children, chasing them around the yard and splashing in the fountain. Henry joined us while Mia watched on as the lot of us reenacted the now famous battle with Corypheus. Cullen was the big baddie, and the children found great joy in their father pretending to be Cullen’s faithful dragon companion.

 When the sun was starting to drop lower and the kids were napping, Cullen took my hand and insisted we take a walk.

I protested, “Cullen, I’m tired and honestly all I want to do is take a nap in the solarium.”

His hand reached out and moved gently against my face, fingertips brushing along my cheekbone and smoothing over one brow, “Just trust me.”

I gave him a wry look but nodded anyway, “Am I at least allowed to grab a coat?”

“Absolutely.”

I found Cullen again waiting by the door, fidgeting and looking more nervous than a walk required. When he saw me, his expression cleared, but his cheeks were still pink.

“Something the matter?” I asked, my hands ghosting over his shoulders and down his sides so I could lean in close to watch his expression.

His hand went behind his neck, rubbing lightly at the base, pink returning anew, “Everything is fine, Elena.”

My nose scrunched as I leaned into him, looking deep into his eyes and scrutinizing what I saw there, he clearly was not fine, but I decided to let it go. There was no point in pressing him on it, he would tell me when he was ready.

I leaned back and he visibly relaxed, his hand dropping and face breaking into a smile, “Ready to go?”

I straightened my coat and then grabbed for his hand, lacing my fingers with his and savoring the simple pleasure of it, “I am!”

Cullen pulled on my hand so I stepped towards him, close enough now that he could sling an arm around my shoulders and pull me out the front door of the villa and then down and out the front gate.

He took us slowly around the grounds, admiring the halla which occasionally crossed our paths, the sight making me only slightly homesick. Being in the woods always reminded me of home, of my Clan. It made the think of herding halla and ridging in aravels, traveling all over Thedas, trading where we could and practicing magic where it was deemed safe.

I explained as much to Cullen in a soft voice, not allowing the stories to carry far into the wood. He listened to me attentively, nodding and smiling where appropriate, asking me about those in my clan, and how the Dalish taught magic.

“Our magic is softer, mostly,” I told him, “The Circles, they teach with fear and discipline, and the magic is hard and fast. The Dalish, we believe magic should flow, move with the body and work gently. So we teach it that way, like passing stories from elder to child, moving together to make forms and _physically_ learning to use it.”

I slid a hand across his shoulders then, heating the areas there with a slow burn just under my skin, warming him as effectively as the bright sun. Then I prodded him with a bit of crackling lightning, which made the muscles in his skin jump but prodding them as effectively as acupuncture. Then I took an extra wide step and stopped in front of him, a palm pressed flat to the front of his tunic. He stopped suddenly and looked down on me, his face relaxed and looking at me with wonder.

I smiled up at him and pressed my other hand to his cheek, both palms now glowing a soft green. I leaned slightly into him and let the magic flood over his skin, working out areas where he was surely sore. I gently refreshed achy knees and his stiff shoulders, working out the pain he put there with his endless training and long nights spent hunched over a his desk, the draft in his blasted roofless tower not helping matters one bit.

Cullen’s lids started drooping as I then warmed him again, relaxing whatever tension was left in his muscles. He leaned forward and pressed his head into my neck, his lips hot against my skin and his body warm.

“Maker,” he breathed, “I should have you do that every day.”

I wrapped my arms around him as best I could and held him tight, “I will if you want me too. I learned a lot of healing magic back home, it’s mostly all we Dalish needed magic for. It was dangerous to fight using magic, brings too much attention from Templars and so on, so I fought with bows and arrows and spent my nights healing.”

Cullen leaned further into me, “Right now I’m thinking that nap you mentioned might be a good idea.”

Laughing softly, I pressed a hand to his forearm and jolted him a little with some lightning.

“Maker—Elena that was _not_ fair,” Cullen said, jumping as he did, his face flushed and jaw slack. He looked like he had just been stung by a bee, although I had been very gentle with him.

I laughed harder then, leaning over, “You should _see_ your expression right now.”

His glare had no real heat behind it, but he made a show anyway of leaning down, pressing his shoulder into my stomach, and throwing me over his shoulders.

I yelped, “Cullen--!”

He ignored me.

“Cullen, where are we going?”

He slapped my ass playfully, “We’re going back to the villa, since I have so much energy now, thanks to you, I thought I might spare you the effort.”

I started to kick my knees and half-heartedly pounded my hands on his chest, which quickly turned to me pulling up his shirt and running my hands along his muscled abdomen.

“Elena,” he groaned, “You’re making it rather hard to walk correctly.”

I smiled and the leaned further into him to press a kiss to some bare skin, “I wasn’t trying to help.”

He hitched me so I was further up on his shoulder, disengaging my hands so his shirt fell back into place.

I protested, but we were rapidly approaching the villa, so I silenced them myself. I could accost him again once he put me down inside. I occupied myself with watching the sun slowly sink over the horizon, coloring the forest an amber color, making is all soft and glowing. Animals started walking past us, moving to bed down for the night and calling softly to their families.

Cullen made quick work of our trip, taking the stairs into the villa easily. He gently lowered me off of his shoulder, settling me down into the foyer and putting his hands on top of my shoulders, “I have a surprise for you.”

My mind went into a frenzy, “What do you mean?”

He smiled slowly, “I can’t very well tell you, that would ruin it.”

Images of roses and candles danced through my head, and suddenly I was _very_ excited, but I attempted to contain myself. It wouldn’t do for either of us for me to get my hopes up.

I craned my neck to look up at him, “Do you want me to close my eyes or something?”

He nodded, still smiling.

I closed my eyes and then stood there patiently. I felt Cullen’s lips touch mine briefly before there was a small breeze, which I imagined was him opening a door and passing through it. His footsteps were light, although I knew from experience that those boots he wore were _heavy._

I strained my ears to try and follow his movements, thankful for the sharp points which helped me pick up his movements. He rustled briefly in the dining room before moving into the courtyard. He hummed briefly, in what seemed like appreciation for something, then his steps moved back towards me, a little quicker than before.

His hands found mine, the callouses from hours of sword play seemed to stand out more than ever before, my senses heightened with the lack of sight. I could hear his breathing was slightly accelerated and his was nervous, trepidation coming off of him in small waves.

He gently pulled me from where I was standing, bringing me into what I knew was the garden, the ground was soft under my feet, and his hand holding mine tight.

The air smelt heavily of roses, and joining the familiar scent of the flowers was a slight musky smell, like amber and vanilla mixed together, and I could see the soft glow of sunset behind my eyes.

Cullen pulled me a couple of more feet and then arranged me just so, his hands pushing and pulling on my forearms so I was facing west. Then he took a step away from me.

“Open your eyes,” he said, softly, a small tremble in his voice.

I opened my eyes and felt my stomach drop and my mouth fall open, my breath moving from normal to gasping quickly.

The courtyard was swathed in the gentle light of sunset, the amber glow aided by candles which lined the walkways and were dispersed across flat planes and along the edges of the fountain which gurgled gently behind me. The roses were in full bloom this time of year, the flickering lights catching on full red petals and making the whole garden seem _enchanting._

I knew immediately that Mia had to be responsible for it all, which must be why she spent all day smiling at me like she had a secret. I knew Cullen must have involved her as a bargain for giving me a chance, and I was suddenly very grateful, her work was paying off tenfold.

I didn’t notice any of that at first, however, because just in front of me Cullen was down on one knee, his cheeks pink and look up at me intently.

“Oh—Cullen!” I gasped, looking down at him, as my hands flew to cover my mouth, tears filling my eyes as I finally took everything in. The scene rushed in on me and Cullen was the centerpiece, his hair soft in the candlelight and his golden eyes glowing warm. His cheeks were pink and I could tell he desperately wanted to rub at the back of his neck.

He kept his hands on one knee, and smiled up at me, timid. “Elena, I don’t know how to even begin,” he sighed, “I love you, you know that, and now that everyone is safe and things are settled, I was wondering—I mean if you’re inclined… The whole reason I wanted us to come here—“

He trailed off, his voice going soft and his eyes warming, “Would you marry me?”

I felt tears spilling over and I sunk to the ground and threw my arms around him, sobbing and feeling so _overwhelmed_ with happiness. I was nodding quickly, not capable of speech past my sobbing. His arms went around me fast, and he was chuckling, rubbing my shoulders and arms, shushing me gently.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter my speech didn’t go very well,” he said dryly.

I laughed through the tears, tasting salt and smelling roses and looking into his golden eyes, I shook my head, “It was perfect, and I would absolutely love nothing more than to be your wife.”

Any nerves which were still brewing behind his eyes cleared immediately and he smiled huge, his white teeth peeking out in the fading light. He shoved a hand into his trousers and then emerged with a simple ring. He slid the silver band with a single diamond onto my hand and then pulled me close to him again, his lips pressing into my cheeks and then into my neck, his thumbs working to brush away my tears.

I clung to him and returned the favor, kissing any skin I could get my hands on and holding him as tight as I could. My skin tingled with magic, my emotions bringing it up to the surface and small orbs of light sprung out around me popping out in between flowers and adding more light as the sun fell.

Cullen pulled back, his hands framing my face, he looked me over, taking in tears and all, smiling before he was kissing me.

His kiss seared right through me and I felt the magic discharge, a strike of lightning sounding just outside of the villa grounds.

I pulled back and looked up at Cullen sheepishly, “Oops.”

He laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon my delayed update! It's been a busy week for me filled with work and snowstorms! Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for your comments and kudos so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, more soon!


End file.
